Electronic devices, e.g., a media player, a smart television, a laptop or tablet computing device, a smart phone, combinations thereof, etc., herein “devices,” are capable of responding to user inputs to perform actions, e.g., command actions such as playing media files. In an environment where more than one media playback device may be selected, users are often faced with a task of selecting form a list of devices.
For example, a user that wants to select media content on one device, e.g., a tablet computing device, and thereafter wishes to play back the media content on another device, e.g., a television set, must select the television set as a target device, e.g., from a listing of possible target devices on the tablet computing device. If only the television set is available, i.e., the list includes only the television, or if the television and the tablet computing device are uniquely paired with one another, the playback device may be selected automatically. However, if more than one device is capable of playback, e.g., a television and a laptop computer, a user often must manually select the device from a list of devices.